Movie Night
by amandajbruce
Summary: Lilly and Oliver see the new Ashton Kutcher movie without Miley. Takes place during the season one episode "She's a Supersneak."


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: In "She's a Supersneak" it doesn't seem like Miley stayed to watch the movie with Lilly and Oliver once they ran off, so I wanted to know how the movie went. When I started writing, this is what came out. Hope you like it. It starts up right after Lilly wishes Miley luck with hiding from her dad, and drags Oliver away.

Also, I did not base the movie plot on a real movie. I just wanted them to have that specific conversation about the movie.

Movie Night

Lilly led Oliver by the hand into the theater.

"Why are you dragging me? I know where we're going!" As Oliver spoke, he dug in his heels and tried to pull his hand from Lilly's overzealous grip.

"I want to get a good seat." Lilly huffed and continued pulling. She was surprisingly strong.

"We're already here crazy early. You really think we won't get a seat?"

"Hello! It's the newest Ashton Kutcher movie! Don't you know anything?" Lilly shook her head in exasperation and led Oliver around the bend in the hall, and into the actual theater. The both froze, and Oliver's hand was abruptly dropped.

"So many girls," Oliver mumbled just loud enough for Lilly to hear him.

"So many couples," she replied disgustedly. "I do not want to witness twenty games of tonsil hockey while I'm trying to watch Ashton!"

Oliver managed to shake himself out of his girl induced haze long enough to see what Lilly was talking about.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Oliver asked her as he bobbed his chin to a red head walking up the hall.

Lilly smacked him in the side, then noticed something she wished she had not.

"Over here." She grabbed his arm again and yanked him into the closest empty pair of seats she could find. She promptly ducked her head down once seated.

"Ow! What is wrong with you? Why are you always so violent?" Oliver rubbed his arm where Lilly had pulled on it.

"Look," was her only response, and she pointed to the middle of the theater.

Oliver turned and peered over the top of Lilly's seat, saying "what am I looking for?"

"The evil fashion zombies in the center of the room." Her voice was a whisper, and Oliver realized their heads were way too close together. He jerked his own back.

"Annoying people are allowed to see movies too, Lilly." Oliver told her this as though he was telling his younger brother not to pour soda on his morning cereal.

Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt were smack in the center row, flanked by two boys who looked like they wished they could be anywhere else.

"I just didn't think you would want them to see us together, you doughnut. This is a date movie! We should have just waited for Miley." She pulled her phone from her pocket, and just as she did, it started to vibrate.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked, now eyeing a tall blond until he saw the young man who followed her into the room.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because I'm not texting you, so it's probably Miley. Are she and Jackson coming?"

"No. And I have other friends you know!" Lilly's shoulders slumped. "She says Jackson's going to take her home, and she'll tell us about it tomorrow." Lilly sighed and pushed herself further down in her seat. Oliver did the same, and they occupied themselves by playing Tetris on Oliver's phone, at which Lilly was horrible.

"Man." The lights started to dim, and Oliver had just remembered he no longer had any food. "Lilly, do you think maybe…"

"No." She did not take her eyes from the screen when she said, "you should have held on to your popcorn better."

"You grabbed me and pulled me down behind a sign. I thought I was being attacked." Oliver hissed the last sentence at her.

"If you weren't such a wimp, then you wouldn't have been so scared."

"I was not scared."

"Would you shut up! Some of us are trying to hear." The voice came from in front of them, and Lilly was unsure who it belonged to, but she responded anyway.

"It's a commercial. It isn't even the previews!"

"Don't make them angry." Oliver slouched even further down into his seat. He could see, even in the dim light, that Lilly's eyes were glaring at him. "I think I'll just go get myself some more popcorn." Lilly's expression instantly changed.

"Could you get me something to drink?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you didn't talk so much, you wouldn't be so thirsty." The two friends glared at each other for a few more minutes before Oliver finally got up.

When he made it back to the theater, the movie had already started. He handed Lilly her soda, and before he could stop her, she stole a handful of his popcorn.

"If I have to share, so do you," he snapped at her.

"Fine." She handed the cup back to him so he could have some of the soda.

"So, what'd I miss?" He tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth and waited for Lilly to explain.

"Okay, so he met this girl, and he thinks he's in love with her, but she is so not right for him. He really belongs with the girl he met at the very beginning. She's totally perfect for him." Lilly gestured to each of the characters as she spoke, and Oliver was amazed to hear her rattle of information about five more people he did not even know were in the movie.

"How do you know all of that already?" he questioned.

"It's so obvious. I can always tell who's going to end up together as long as they show up in the first ten minutes." Lilly shrugged and took another piece of popcorn.

"Shhhh." came from in front of them again, and this time she decided to stay quiet.

Ten minutes later though, Oliver was talking again.

"So, that's the girl he's going to end up with? That's so wrong! They're practically brother and sister!" Oliver scrunched his nose up and his lip curled back. "That would be like you and Jackson getting together." He shuddered at the thought.

"Ew! Don't even joke about that! Besides, this is totally different. They are perfect for each other. They like all the same things…" Lilly's voice went up a notch, but she did not get the chance to finish. Another chorus of "shhh" and "be quiet" came from the people around them.

The two friends settled back down and tried to keep their comments to a whisper, which lasted until about half way into the movie, when Lilly noticed the couple in front of them, probably the same people who had been telling them to be quiet all night, were now fully engaged in an activity that did not lend itself to watching the film. Lilly took one of Oliver's last pieces of popcorn and chucked it in their general direction. She let out an "eep!" of surprise when it bounced off the guy's head. After all, she had not even been aiming. The couple took no notice.

"Well, now, that is just wrong," Oliver whispered to her. She nodded her agreement, and they were able o focus on the movie for a whole three minutes until the unthinkable happened. Ashton kissed the "wrong girl."

"Oh, come on!" Lilly cried out. "How can he not see that she is so wrong for him?"

"Um, 'cause she's hot." Oliver chuckled to himself, and then continued, "Besides, that other chick is his buddy; it would be awkward!"

"That is part of what makes it perfect," Lilly countered.

Before Oliver could pick up his side of the argument, they found a flashlight pointed at them, and a familiar voice said, "I should have known it was you two. What did I tell you? Where is your chaperone? Never mind, get up." Cooper's familiar face loomed in the darkness, and Lilly and Oliver grudgingly followed Jackson's friend to the lobby. As the walked, Oliver could just imagine what Amber and Ashley would be saying at school next week.

"It was all her fault," Oliver told Cooper when they entered the concessions area.

"Me? You were talking too!" Lilly protested.

"Guys," Cooper cut in, "we had this discussion the last time. I don't care who started it. You two cannot watch movies without someone else between you! You talk through the whole thing and drive everyone crazy!"

"Miley was here," Lilly said in a small voice, "but then she had to go home."

"Mmm hmm. Don't go back in that movie," Cooper warned them.

"But we have to know how it ends," Oliver pleaded.

"He gets the girl," was Cooper's reply as he started to walk away.

"Which one?" the duo responded in unison.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. Lilly thinks it's the friend, but I think it's the hot one." Oliver grinned.

"Dude, they're both hot." Cooper looked at the younger boy as though he was insane.

"He means the blond one," Lilly explained dryly.

Cooper glanced in her direction before muttering "of course he does" to himself. "I guess you'll just have to wait and rent it." With that, he left the two alone next to a poster advertising the next big car chase movie.

"Hey, can we at least get our money back?" Oliver called after him.

When Cooper did not respond, Lilly asked Oliver, "Now, what are we going to do for an hour until your Mom gets here?" She looked bored already.

"Oooh, Pacman," Oliver said excitedly and walked around her to the ancient arcade game. Lilly groaned. She really hoped Oliver would forget the theater had one of those, but no luck. She was doomed to lose every time they were kicked out of a movie. Oliver never liked to play any of the games she was good at.

"I'll go get some quarters," she sighed.


End file.
